Digimon Adventure 02 and Watership Down
by weekyle16
Summary: This a crossover between Watership Down and Digimon Adventure 02 were the rabbits transferred to the Digital world and meet the digitdesteined and face the evil of the Digimon emperor and other villains with them.


Chapter 1: Enter Flamedramon **[A/N I'm just showing you what I have so far, and don't be afraid to tell me, but be nice seeing as though this is my first crossover fanfiction.]**

"Three years had passed since we came back from our adventure in the Digital World. A lot had changed since then, we got older and aren't as close to each other anymore. We didn't have a common objective anymore so we moved on with our lives. Tai is still in the soccer team, it was his passion after all. My brother Matt started a rock band, they're a huge hit in Japan. Sora started playing tennis, but didn't forget about soccer. She also began helping her mother with the flower shop; it helped her become more feminine. Izzy is still the computer expert, and I think that will never change. He didn't change much, except his hair is shorter. Mimi is the one who changed the most. The pink dress was replaced by a short white skirt and long length boots. She dyed her hair pink and moved to USA with her parents. Joe is studying hard to become a doctor, a tradition in his family. He went to a private school in Odaiba. Kari became a strong girl. She developed the passion of taking photographs, so she's always carrying her camera. As for me? Well, my mother and I moved to Odaiba not too long ago. I'm in the same school as Kari, Odaiba Elementary School. This is where our story begins." Said the narrator.

[outside in the high hills]

A bunch of rabbits were on the outside of the tree, a chestnut rabbit saw something shining in the field and looked over to the rabbit with the same colure and the rabbit with a lion's mane.

"Bigwig, Fiver there's something in the field, we need to go and check it out." Said the chestnut rabbit looking over them while the rest of the rabbits were confused.

"Let's go." Said Bigwig hopping over to the shining thing while the rest secretly fallowed them.

"I wonder what it is, Hazel." Said Fiver to his brother.

"We'll need to find out and see." Said Hazel

[Outside the field]

A black rabbit with a beard saw the shining thing, he then looks over to a brown rabbit and white rabbit.

"Not a sound from any of you while we check it out." Said the black rabbit as he and the others hooped over and saw Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and some other rabbits.

"Looks like frith smiling over us today." Said the black rabbit.

"GRAB THEM!" Said the black rabbit as the other were about to grab them however the shining thing got brighter and blasted them into some kind of a jungle.

The rabbits were groaning and stirring.

Hazel then saw the other rabbits.

"I thought I told you stay in the warren." Said Hazel.

"Well, we wanted to know to." Said a pink buck.

"Where are we, sir?" Said the white rabbit asking the brown as he looks around the forest.

"Not sure, Moss, but it looks peaceful here." Said the brown rabbit also looks around the this forest.

Just then a rock-like creature was running and screaming "Run for your lives, its the evil Digimon Emperor!" Said the rock creature.

"Digimon?" Said Moss looking confused as the others.

"Emperor?" Said Hazel as he and the other rabbit looked confused.

Just then a human wearing a cape with spiky hair and purple goggles and a rope whipping a some black rings around the forest.

As some other creatures came out, a one of them was also a giant rabbit who got caught by the black rings along with the rock creature.

"What's a human doing here?" Said the brown rabbit.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!" Said Bigwig running.

"Wait for us!" Yelled the others.

Just then a cat with a ring on it's tail ran to them.

The rabbits then stopped.

"A cat!" Said Hazel.

One of the black rings then nearly got the cat.

But the ring then glowed and knocked the ring back.

"Whew, glad I have this thing." Said the cat as she heard a noise.

The cat then turned around to see a unicorn like Digimon.


End file.
